


Landslide

by agdhani



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One person can prompt a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth in a series of drabbles, in response to a "Write to 5 Random Songs on Your IPod" challenge on LJ. This one was for the song Landslide by Gavin Rossdale

It was always the game, the puzzle, the challenge of knowing the unknowable, seeing what no one else could, doing what no one else could do. That was always the goal, the sole matter of import. The lives, the faces behind the puzzles, the people whose lives the games were built upon had never mattered. Inconsequential, pieces to be shuffled until they fit.

Then came John, to whom pieces, lives and faces mattered. And suddenly, from beneath the landslide that John brought to the mountain pinnacle of his life, Sherlock discovered he could change. Maybe people did matter.

John did.


End file.
